A Monster Created From Love
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: Her negative feelings is what powered this monster, but the love for Nagihiko is what really created her. RATED T   "And she punched through the mirror."


**Me: Hey guys! I wrote this based on a really freaky dream I had last night!**

**Ikuto: What about the Harry Potter dream you had last night too?**

**Me: ^.^ That was the freakiest dream of my life! Voldemort tried to stab me with a spork! A SPORK! **

**Amu: Well, at least you killed him with your rubber chicken! :D **

**Me: This is why you don't eat Ramen with Eggs before you go to sleep! T^T **

**Itachi: Ummm... Disclaimer?**

**Me: I vote Kyo kun to do it today!**

**Tadase: ... I wanted to do it. T^T**

**Kyo: Hell no. I'm not doing i- **

**Me: *pulls out spork* **

**Kyo: O.O Miyumi sama does not own Shugo Chara! Or its characters! She only owns her new iPhone and two chibi devils!**

**Me: T^T I hate babysitting.**

**Rima: What is this junk!**

**Nagihiko: Oh, that junk in your trunk? That would be your-**

**Rima: *slap* Perverted Crossdresser. **

* * *

><p>The<em> day he said 'I love you' was the day she created something evil inside.<em>

* * *

><p>Darkness. There was only darkness… And a pool of blood next to a black door, a door that seemed to be smiling at her with a malicious grin… Where was that blood coming from? Rima feared to find out, but curiosity was eating away at her<p>

Rima's breath quickened and her heart raced as her hand clutched the silver knob and she slowly opened the door….

A garden of darkness was opened before her. She was breathless as she shut the door behind her and approached a red lily, lying in a pool of blood on the cobblestone path. A colorful array of poisonous flowers bore down on her, capturing her with their deadly beauty, as snow fell from the heavens. Shaking her head in an attempt to clear the poison from her mind and the snow from her hair, Rima drew her juggling pin and followed the trail of crimson on the cobblestone pathway. She desperately wanted to find whose blood was tainting the lilies, praying that whoever was bleeding was at least alive. The river of red led her to the cherry blossom tree, whose long limbs were bare and pale, so colorless without their pink blossoms. Underneath the naked tree, Rima caught a flash of violet covered in a cloak of red, like Red Riding Hood. It made for a horrifically beautiful picture, Rima mused as the snow harshly swirled around Rima, forcing her to squint her amber eyes.

It was as if the snow was trying to warn her.

"Hey you," Rima whispered as she warily inched toward the immobile figure. "Are you alright? Hey-"

Rima choked on a scream as the empty eyes of Nagihiko bore into her. "N-Nagi," she gasped in horror as she wrapped her arms around her friend, wondering why the cherry blossom tree seemed to be baring down on her, its long branches wildly reaching out to entangle her blonde hair. The lilies were now red monsters that were threatening to swallow her up. Rima yelled and pulled Nagihiko closer toward her, tears falling from her liquid amber eyes. "Nagi! Wake up," she cried as the darkness began to engulf her. "Nagi! You promised that you wouldn't leave me alone! You promised!"

_One white lily_

_Painted red._

_Now he is gone;_

_He's nothing but dead. _

Rima looked back at the shadows and slapped a palm over her mouth to stop her petrified screams. There was a face in the shadows, smiling at her with a maniacal sort of glee. "Go away," she screamed as the smile drew closer toward her and the red eyes gleamed at her. "Get away from us!"

_Another white lily_

_Tries to fight._

_But the end is near;_

_Darkness prevails over the light._

"Go away! Stop singing," Rima shrieked as the smiling faces circled around her, taunting her to the point where she was in hysterics.

_Two lilies_

_In a field all alone._

_The red and white lily_

_Are too far away from home._

A mirror appeared before Rima and the sight in front of he made her skin crawl in fright.

All the ugly, hideous emotions and turmoil that swirled inside of her daily had come together to form the monster that was her.

The monster in the mirror smiled at her as the faces sung faster now, the garden blending away into a red haze.

Rima screamed as a hand with blood stained talons shot out from the mirror and wrapped around her wrist painfully. Rima fought, squirmed and tugged her wrist free from the grasp as the painted faces circled around her. She clutched onto Nagihiko.

"Get away from us! What are you," she cried out as a face appeared in the mirror.

The girl in the mirror smiled as her gold eyes flashed menacingly. "I'm the YOU that you try to hide," it hissed maliciously as it reached out to touch Rima. Rima glared and held onto Nagihiko, yearning for the warmth that would never come. "I won't come with you," Rima screeched as the demon held her hand out, waiting for Rima to grab hold of it.

A cold, soulless chuckle echoed from the girl's lips as she gazed passionless at Nagihiko's cold body. Her eyes were hard as steel as she pulled her hand back into the mirror.

"When are you going to realize that he is what kills us every day," the demon snarled as she banged a fist on the mirror, which trembled underneath the weight. "He's the reason I exist, you know. Every little emotion that he evokes from you helps create me. Hate, love, passion, lust, jealousy. He did this to us And yet, you still protect him from us. Why won't you just KILL HIM?"

Rima glared hatefully at the demon as the juggling pins in her hand glowed ethereally. Placing Nagihiko on the bed of snow that had littered the ground, Rima stood up to face the demon in the mirror.

"You just don't get it, do you," Rima growled as the juggling pins released a burst of light and surrounded Rima. "I won't lie. I've always disliked Nagihiko, because I loved him too much. How did he make it happen, I wondered. Who was he to make me love him? That was also when I realized that I would do anything for him, even if he asked me to jump to my death. But, as you can see, negative feelings began to stir. Jealousy, because Saaya, that bitch, flirted with Nagihiko. And he didn't do anything to stop her. In fact, I think it inflated that fat ego of his even more. Hatred, because Amu and him were best friends, and I hated her for being close to him. He was mine, and mine alone. Greed, because I was greedy with his love for me. I knew he loved me, and I used it to my advantage. I asked for more and more, but never gave in return, because I WAS A COWARD."

Rima huffed and coughed as the demon smirked.

"A coward."

Rima hissed as the light faded away, leaving Rima holding a silver katana. "That's all we are," Rima chuckled as she sheathed the sword and walked up to the mirror. the demon stared back in shock as power pulsated from Rima "We're just a bunch of cowards, hiding behind this façade of confidence."

Rima lifted her fist, and punched through the mirror with all her might.

Cracked glass edged with blood fell to the floor as a red lily fell into the ever growing pool of blood…

_**GAME OVER.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nagihiko: Um, Miyumi chan?<strong>_

_**Me: Yeeessssss?**_

_**Rima: Why the hell does it say game over at the end! **_

_**Me: Oh, well you see, I was watching Scott Pilgrim vs the World! and-**_

_**Itachi: Miyumi! What have I told you about that movie?**_

_**Me: Go get buttfucked by crystal meth druggies!**_

_**Kyo: Someone was watching her Hangover!**_

_**Me: Someone has been failing at getting laid. **_

_**Rima: Ouch. **_

_**Amu: Miyu chan! Why are you being mean?**_

_**Me: ... I just watched Hangover Two. **_

_**Ikuto: Oh, well that explains everything. **_

_**Itachi: MY POOR MIYUMI HAS BEEN TAINTED WITH THAT FILTH!**_

**_Me: I've been tainted by you too, so shut up. _**

**_Itach_****_i: *blush*_**

**_Me: Did I mention that Bradley Cooper is SMOKIN HOT! Along with my Ryan Renolds. ;D _**

**_Itachi: *cracks his knuckles* Those bitches are gonna-!_**

**_CENSORED FOR VIEWER's DISCRETION!_**

**_Me: R&R! :3 _**


End file.
